Its time
by SkApUnKcHiC19
Summary: Angie is about to meet someone new in her life, she go ones a blind date that her friend Destiny set up
1. Default Chapter

"There's something about the look in your eyes  
Something I noticed when the light was just right  
It reminded me twice that I was alive  
And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight  
  
My biggest fear will be the rescue of me  
Strange how it turns out that way . . .  
  
Could you show me dear, something I've not seen?  
Something infinitely interesting  
Could you show me dear, something I've not seen?  
Something infinitely interesting  
  
There's something about the way you move  
I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing  
More subtle than something someone contrives  
Your movements echo that I have seen the real thing  
  
Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you  
Strange how it turns out that way . . .  
  
Could you show me dear, something I've not seen?  
Something infinitely interesting  
Could you show me dear, something I've not seen?  
Something infinitely interesting" Angie sang at the Cherokee  
  
Angie walked off the stage, "How was I?" She asked her best friend Destiny  
  
"What do you think? You were excellent!!!!"  
  
Angie blushed, "Girl don't blush! You should be a singer! You're the best!" Destiny said back  
  
Angie giggled, Destiny giggle with her.  
  
Destiny and Angie were 19, Destiny engaged, and Angie just being her self, not looking for a guy. She just wanted to finish college.   
  
"Ang, you really need to get out and meet some new guys! Collage is almost over, you have 3 months left!!"  
  
"I know Dest."  
  
"Ok, tonight you know how we are going out to dinner with Mark" Destiny asked  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well me and Mark hooked up a date for you, He is a friend of Marks. I've met him before I think you will like him. He had a girl friend, and they got separated some how, Mark has never told me."  
  
Angie looked at her friend, "Destiny, last time you hooked me up with a guy it was crazy, he was a gay fag, Dest you better be right about this one. You know how un-lucky I am with guys!"  
  
"I know I know, but you will really like him!!! Please Ang will you go?" Destiny begged her friend  
  
Angie sighed and rolled her eyes, "I guess."  
  
Destiny stood up satisfied, "Well why don't we get going so we can get ready."  
  
The two of them stood up, and left through the Glass doors, walking to their silver Lexus, in their skirts and high heels.  
  
Angie turned the car off as they got out and went up to their apartment. Angie and Destiny had lived in the same apartment ever since Destiny got out of Collage. Mind unlocked the door. As she opened it she smelt the smell of flowers. Destiny sat her purse down on the counter. "Ang what are you going to wear?" She said from the bedroom  
  
"Oh I don't know, do you know anything about what he likes?" She said back  
  
"Um hes just a normal guy, so I dunno."  
  
"So do you think I should go in a tub top then?"  
  
"Angie, hes not that kind of guy. Hehehe, well lets look through your dresses."  
  
"Through my millions of dresses, this is going to be hard to pick." Angie said laughing a bit, she had millions of dresses, she loved to wear dresses, she had from Prom, Date, to Sun dresses.  
  
Destiny walked over to Angie's closet, "Mmmm, your prom is to formal, not this black one, its to plain, um not this one its to bright." Destiny looked through 15 dresses before she found the perfect one.  
  
"Don't you think its to much?" Angie asked kind of worried  
  
It was dark blue, spaghetti strap, little sewn in small dark blue belt, and from the waist on it was elegantly long, touching the ground.   
  
"Its perfect, plus Angie we are going to Café Élégant, it's a fancy restraint, did you think you were going to were a plain black dress?"  
  
Angie smiled, "Well ill go get ready then." She said taking the dress from Destiny, as she walked into the bath room to take her shower and get ready.  
  
"Hey can I borrow a dress?" Destiny yelled out to Angie  
  
"Sure I don't care. You know what ones not to take." Angie replied  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
After 20 minutes in the bathroom, Angie came out, fully dressed in her Elegant dress, her eyes glittering like the glitter on her dress, her brown hair, in a fancy bun with little clips, and little pieces of hair out curled into loose ringlets. Destiny say her, "Oh Angie He is going to love you!!"  
  
Angie blushed again, and that time Destiny didn't say a thing.  
  
"You look great your self." Angie said back to her friend who was wearing, a dark green dress, with puffy sleeves, but not to puffy, it had a row of small ribbon flowers twisted around her waist like a belt, and under the ribboned flowers it was loose, down to the floor also. She had her Auberon hair down, flipped out, touching her shoulders.  
  
"Lets hurry and do our last minute touch up before the boys come" Destiny said looking at the clock, it was 5:55, they had 5 minutes.  
  
As they were finishing up Angie had something she wanted to ask Destiny, "Dest, So what is his name any ways?"  
  
"Will" Destiny said as the door bell rang.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****~~~~***** Hey you people! I hope you like this story, it might be kind of boring at first but hopefully it will get better. I kno I have another story with dealing with HDM, and they are completely diff, but OH WELL!! lol well R&R********~~~~~***** 


	2. Going Out

"Dest im so nervous." Angie said, it was weird for her to be nervous for a date  
  
"This must be the one."  
  
Angie nodded, shaking a little, as Destiny opened the door, Angie looked at the handsome man standing next to Mark. He was tall, thin, his thick brown hair getting into his eyes a bit, his beautiful chestnut eyes glowing like a flashlight in the night. Angie's heart jumped, she thought to herself, He is the one.  
  
"Angie, this is Will."  
  
Angie blushed a bit, "Hi Will." She said in a quiet voice  
  
"Hi!" Will said excited, he liked her, she was so beautiful, her hair done so perfectly, her hazel eyes glittering, her loving face looking at him, eyes locked Will thought to himself, She is the one.  
  
"Well why don't we head off, we don't want to be late!" Destiny said, knowing that Angie liked Will. Destiny and Mark walked in front of Will and Angie. Leaving them behind them. "She likes him Mark, their so cute together" Destiny whispered to Mark. He smiled at her, Destiny loved that smile, it lifted her heart and made her even more happy than she already was. Mark leaned over and gave Destiny a little kiss. He mouthed to her, I love you. She did back. Destiny leaned her head again his shoulder.  
  
Will and Angie, were hand in hand, behind Destiny and Mark, walking silently to the car, "So Angie, why don't you tell me about you a bit?" Will said trying to start a conversation and trying to start to get to know Angie.  
  
"Oh ok, I like to sing, im in collage..." Angie said but Will stopped her to ask her a question  
  
"What sort of collage?" Will asked in concern  
  
" Oh im going to artist collage"  
  
"Oh thats cool is it fun?" Will said   
  
"Yes it is a lot I only have 3 months left." Angie said and by then they were at the car, Will helping Angie into the backseat, "Thank you Will"  
  
"Your welcome." Will said, nodding his head.  
  
"So what do you guys want to listen to? The Edge or a cd?" Destiny asked  
  
"What cds do you have in here?" Angie asked  
  
"Um like Reel Big Fish, boxcar racer, GoldFinger, Linkin Park, Finch, but I left Good Charlotte at home." Mark said looking through his cds.  
  
"How about Finch" Will said  
  
"What song?" Destiny asked  
  
"My favorite, Letters to you" Angie said to Destiny  
  
"Thats my favorite too!" Will said looking at Angie, Angie kept that in mind.  
  
Destiny slipped the cd in, "What number is that?"  
  
"2" Mark said, Finch was Mark's favorite band.  
  
The Song began Angie started of singing first, "Can't you see, that I wanna be, there with open arms, it's empty tonight, and im all alone, get me through this one"  
  
"Do you notice im gone? Where do you run to so far away?" Destiny sang after Angie  
  
Mark tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, while driving he sang along too, "I want you to know that I miss you, I miss you so, I want you to know that I Miss you, I miss you so."  
  
"Im writing again these letters to you On much I know. But im not asleep and your not here The thought stops my heart." Will sang alone, as they drove to the restaurant.  
  
  
~*~ Hey here is chapter two! I do not own Will he belongs to Phillip Pullman, and I do not also own the Lyrics to Letters to you, the are Finch's they rock! Well I hope you like it!~*~ 


End file.
